


Under the Tree

by lavenderspark



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderspark/pseuds/lavenderspark
Summary: Another quick drabble/extension of a scene from ep 1.04





	Under the Tree

The joy of dancing with Matthew was still flowing through her as they stepped outside, the cool night air causing her to pull her wrap more tightly around her shoulders. They walked toward a tree in the corner of the courtyard before he stopped. 

“That's the first time I've seen you enjoy your magic,” he said quietly.

“I'm glad it's happening with you,” she said, turning to face him.

Her breath caught as her eyes met his, the intensity of his gaze setting fire to her veins. She held her breath as he closed the distance between them, crushing her to him as he claimed her lips. Her breath escaped in a soft moan as she clung to him, desperate to feel him against her. He cupped her neck with one hand, the other pulled her hips against his own. She gasped at the contact, need rippling through her. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth. She writhed against him, wanting more. She whimpered as he pulled away, breaking the kiss.

“What spell have you put on me?” He whispered in wonder.

She looked up at him, lips kiss swollen, “No spell,” she rasped, her breath ragged. 

He inhaled deeply, pulling in her scent, sweet and heavy with desire. He closed his eyes, savoring the smell. 

“No,” he whispered with a smile, “no, I suppose not.”

He pressed his lips to the tender spot where her jaw met her neck. She sighed softly, turning her head, opening her neck to him in perfect trust. He moved his lips down her neck to the curve of her collar bone, lightly dragging his teeth across her skin. She moaned and he could feel her pulse quicken against his teeth, smell the tendril of lust that shot through her. It was almost his undoing. He pulled away, resting his cheek on the top of her head, holding her tightly to him. 

"Diana," he whispered into her hair. 

She shivered as his breath tickled her skin, trying to calm her racing heart, knowing that he was fighting to control himself. She took several deep breaths, clearing her head. She shifted in his arms and he loosened his grip, lifting his head to look at her.

“Thank you,” he said softly, brushing the hair from her eyes.

She smiled up at him, pulling her wrap back up as he released her. They turned to continue their walk, finding the stairs to exit the courtyard. Searching for something to fill the silence, her brain switched to historian and she thought of all the people he may have known. She smiled as she thought of one that seemed appropriate given the situation. 

“Tell me about William Harvey,” she said as they descended the stairs.


End file.
